Project Summary Consistent with its overarching goal of fostering communication and collaboration among the large community of nutrition and obesity researchers at Harvard, the NORC-H provides enrichment activities that bring together accomplished researchers, junior faculty, practitioners and trainees from multiple disciplines to discuss cutting- edge research and emerging themes in obesity and nutrition research. In addition, NORC-H gives a voice to the importance of education in nutrition and obesity for trainees at all levels within the Harvard system and greater Boston Community. One of the primary enrichment activities of the NORC-H is an annual 2-day symposium held at the medical school and attended by over 300 researchers, providers, and students. Each year the symposium features an emerging theme in nutrition or obesity research, offering relevant lectures, panel discussions, and networking opportunities to attendees from the Boston area and beyond. The NORC-H enrichment program also provides strong support to trainees and junior faculty. Since the last grant renewal, we have initiated an annual symposium for the presentation of data supported by the Pilot and Feasibility grants, which brings together P&F awardees from multiple years to discuss preliminary data and solidify future research directions. Further, multiple members of the NORC-H are faculty on NIH-funded training grants, including the Harvard Nutrition and Metabolism training grant (T32HD052961, PI S. Grinspoon), which provides mentorship and support to trainees who are the younger generation of investigators in the fields of nutrition and obesity. In addition, NORC-H members are highly involved in the development and application of the nutrition curriculum for Harvard medical, graduate, and undergraduate students as well as courses for researchers, providers, and community members. The Goals of the Enrichment activities at the NORC-H are to facilitate education and interdisciplinary collaboration surrounding major themes in nutrition and obesity research among faculty, students and staff, to advocate for continued engagement of trainees at all levels, including undergraduates, medical students, residents, and trainees in allied health sciences, in education about nutrition and obesity, to provide settings for presentation and discussion of pilot data in order to foster novel research directions and collaborations, and to organize and sponsor educational events, including the Annual Research Symposium, in which nutrition and obesity investigators and providers gather to present recent findings, discuss ideas, and build relationships, thus further strengthening the nutrition/obesity community.